


downtime with the hubby

by masqurade



Series: with the hubby [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just the hubby taking care of the tired wifey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin comes home exhausted. Silas has just the thing to make her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	downtime with the hubby

“I am so exhausted,” Corrin whines, dropping herself onto her bed. She presses her face against her pillow. “Sooooo tired.”

From across the room, she hears Silas chuckling. “If only wars took breaks, then I would’ve suggested you take the day off tomorrow.”

She doesn’t reply and just buries her face farther into her pillow, sighing. Leading an entire army is harder than she initially realized. Especially the planning that goes into battle strategies. Everything is slowly taking a toll on her body, and her limbs are starting to scream in protest.

Corrin is too lost in thought to realize that Silas has made his way over to her. He moves towards the edge of the bed where she makes room for him to sit. He begins to thread his fingers through her hair, lightly massaging her scalp. A sigh escapes her, causing Silas to break out into a smile.

“You spoil me too much,” she grumbles.

“I disagree. I don’t spoil you enough.”

The sincerity in his voice makes her turn her head to the side to look at him. There is a moment of pause in his actions before Silas withdraws his hand to open his arms out.

A giggle bursts from her lips when Silas beckons her to him. “C'mere.”

She throws herself at him and they fall back onto the opposite side of the bed. Being in his arms calms her, the ache and nerves slowly ceasing to bother her. Corrin presses her ear against Silas’s chest, letting the loud thudding of his heard to lull her to the sleep she desperately needs.

“Go to sleep, Cor,” Silas murmurs, pressing his lips against her forehead. “I’ll be here.”

In the comfort of her husband’s embrace, Corrin lets her eyes close.


End file.
